¡Amo de casa!
by SayajinSlytherin
Summary: Milk se hartó de ser la ama de casa de su familia. Goku deberá aprender algo mas que tácticas de pelea.


_**Hey! ;)**_

_**Antes que nada quiero desearles ¡Feliz día de la mujer atrasado! Si no me equivoco fue el 08/03/14. Yo me encontraba viendo Dragon Ball z y paso una parte donde Milk le reclama a Goku porque este no trabaja, ni siquiera sabe lavar un miserable plato! Y dije ¡Ja! Ya quisiera ver al guerrero más fuerte del universo asiendo de "ama" de casa xd ¡Y la idea salió!**_

_**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son míos! ¡Besos de Vainilla *3*! **_

El sol resplandecía en lo alto del hermoso cielo celeste reinando sobre toda la Montaña Paoz, hogar del guerrero que venció a los demonios más horribles que se hayan podido ver en los últimos siglos. El susodicho vivía junto a su familia en una pequeña morada en la cumbre más alta de dicha montaña, se podía sentir paz y tranquilidad en toda la montaña Paoz, los conejos saltaban en busca de hiervas saludables, las abejas trabajaban arduamente y las bellas aves cantaban por todo el lugar creando un ambiente tan perfecto pero cierta serenidad fue truncada por los gritos de una madre de familia que resondraba a su hijo.

-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE SAQUES 4.5 POR UNA PREGUNTA TAN SIMPLE!-vociferaba una "encantadora" mujer con cabellos y ojos azabaches a su pequeño retoño.

-Lo siento mamá…-se disculpaba cada vez que su progenitora dejaba de chillar por toda la casa y montaña.

-¡SILENCIO! ¿POR QUÉ NO ERES COMO GOHAN?-rugía como una leona más de la montaña-¡ERES IGUAL A TU PADRE! ¡NO QUIERO QUE TE VUELVAS UN REBELDE COMO EL INUTIL DE YAMCHA O ROSHI!-gruñía con todas sus fuerzas al pobre infante.

Mientras tanto en una isla a 500km de la montaña Paoz.

-¡Achuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!-estornudaron un hombre de avanzada edad junto a otro con una cicatriz en la cara.

-¡Vaya! ¿No estarán resfriados?-pregunto un cerdito.

Volviendo al griterío de la montaña.

Un hombre con el cabello alborotado y vestido de naranja color zanahoria se encontraba echado en un pequeño claro alejado de su hogar familiar, había estado entrenando arduamente todo el día. Pero agudizo un poco el oído y escucho una terrible voz chillona dentro de su pequeña casa.

-Creo que Milk está enojada otra vez…-aseguro el hombre de familia.

Se levantó con demasiada pereza estirando sus músculos y dando diminutos pasitos llego hasta su vivienda y toco la puerta muy despacito para no ganarse un sermón el también.

Silencio solo silencio como respuesta a sus pequeños toquecitos.

Toc,Toc,Toc. Otra vez aún más silencio de lo normal.

Cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió sigilosamente dejando ver una pequeña figura de un infante cabizbajo que, aparentemente afligido.

-¿Goten? ¿Por qué estas así?-le pregunto su papá preocupado y temeroso a la vez.

-Por nada…-mascullo el niño tragándose sus lágrimas.

-¿Seguro?-siguió con el interrogatorio el hombre.

-Si-respondió Goten

-¡Jajaja! Por un momento pensé que tu mamá estaba dándote unos fuertes gritos-dijo el hombre de familia poniendo una mano tras la cabeza- Por cierto Goten, ¿Cuánto obtuviste en la prueba? ¿Crees que te enseñe bien?-continuo.

-Pues averígualo tú mismo Goku…-dijo una extraña y resentida voz en lo más oscuro de la casita

-¿Mi-mi-milk?-tartamudeo el nombre de su esposa como respuesta.

-Adelante Goku-le respondió Milk-¿Qué esperas? no tengo todo el día.

Milk, la flamante esposa del sayajin que salvo más de una vez a la tierra aterrorizaba a cualquiera incluso a su mismo esposo si ella quisiera.

-Si Milk-Le respondió con un saludo militar adentrándose a su ya tan conocida morada.

No podía distinguir bien los muebles debido a la gran oscuridad que los envolvía a todos.

-Enciende las luces Goten-ordeno la mujer a su pequeño hijo.

Rápidamente Goten atendió a la orden de su madre y las luces aparecieron en menos de tres segundos.

-¿No me vas a decir nada por tus trajes de combate Goku? ¿O te da igual que yo los lave y cosa cada vez que te da la reverenda gana?-pregunto con los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados Milk.

-¡No Milk! Pero los trajes que siempre me compras son muy incomodos y no me dejan moverme con agilidad-hablo Goku viendo sus zapatos como si fuera lo más interesante en toda la casa.

-¿Me puedes explicar cuál fue tu método de estudio con Goten?-dijo Milk.

-Pues…

_**Flashback**_

_-¡Mañana tienes una prueba sobre la segunda guerra mundial Goten!-comento Milk viendo el cuaderno de deberes del muchacho-¡Y lo peor de todo es que Gohan se fue a un viaje de crucero con Videl-dijo afligida la madre de familia._

_-¡Pero mamá! ¿Tú no me vas a enseñar? ¿Verdad?-pregunto el pequeño Goten haciendo carita de cachorrito abandonado bajo la lluvia._

_-Lo siento bebé no tengo mucho tiempo, Quizás pueda mandarte con Trunks, ese niño me recuerda mucho a Gohan de pequeño. Tan inteligente y educadito ¡Deberías aprender más de él Goten!_

_Justo en ese momento apareció Goku con cerros y cerros de comidas poniéndolas encima de todos los deberes de su retoño Goten._

_-¡GOKU! ¿NO VEZ LO QUE ESTAMOS HACIENDO?-le reclamo Milk._

_-¡Lo siento! Pero… ¿Qué hacen?-pregunto el inocente de Goku provocando que los presentes caigan de espaldas._

_-¡GOKU! ¡Es cierto lo acabo de recordar!-dijo de un salto Milk-¡Tengo que ir a ver a Bulma y 18!_

_-¡Genial! ¿Puedo ir yo también? Seguro irán Vegeta y Krillin, por favor Milk-suplicaba Goku a su querida esposa._

_-¡No! Vegeta y Krillin no iran porque es una tarde de chicas solo de chicas-le respondio enfatizando la palabra "chica" haciendo que Goku se ponga en una ponse pensativa._

_-¿Entonces que hare toda la tarde Milk?-hablo Goku el "chico"_

_-¡Pues ayuda a Goten a estudiar! No creo que no sepas cosas tan fáciles como la segunda guerra Mundial-le respondió su esposa dando un beso en la mejilla a su hijo Goten y después a Goku para después irse hacia la salida para pasar una tarde agradable con sus amigas Bulma y 18 la androide._

_-¿Oye papá?-pregunto el chamaco Goten (AMO esa palabra por más que no sea mexicana!)_

_-Dime Goten-_

_-¿Tu sabes algo sobre de la segunda guerra mundial?-pregunto Goten el menor de la familia de Goku._

_-¡Jajaja! Pues yo creo que eh tenido muchas peleas y guerras…¿Entonces la segunda guerra mundial fue en mi segunda pelea?-dijo inocente Goku mirando fijamente a Goten esperando su aprobación._

_-¡Es cierto papá! ¡Tú eres muy fuerte!-dijo Son Goten saltando de alegría y rápidamente cogía una libreta y un lápiz para tomar los apuntes correspondientes._

_-Buenoo, El primero ponente más fuerte que tuve fue Piccolo y luegooo ¡Vegeta! ¡Entonces Vegeta y yo iniciamos la segunda guerra mundial!_

_Mientras tanto en la corporación capsula._

_-¡ACHUUUUUUUUU!-estornudo un hombre con cabello en forma de llama en pleno entrenamiento con Trunks._

_-¡Papá! Mamá me dijo el otro dia que cuando una persona estornuda sin estar enferma es porque están hablando de ti en alguna parte-Le dijo un niño con cabellos y ojos lavanda asu padre._

_-Hmp, Ya estoy acostumbrado Trunks-le respondió su progenitor volviendo a su sesión de entrenamiento con su menor hijo._

_Volviendo a la Montaña Paoz._

_-La pelea se ponía muy interesante cada vez, por un lado Vegeta me estaba dando una buena paliza. Pero yo contraataque muy fuerte dejándolo muy mal herido y luego él se volvía más fuerte y luego me pegaba mucho más fuerte que antes pero yo me volvía mas fuerte cada vez más pero el también…_

_El pequeño Goten anotaba muy rápido y lo único que tenía en mente era "Mi papá le pego fuerte al tío Vegeta pero él se volvía más fuerte y le pegaba a él pero mi papá se volvió mucho más fuerte y así sucesivamente"_

_-¡Muy bien papa´! ¡Ya entendí!-le dijo Goten a Goku tratando que este deje de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez_

_-¡Muy bien Goten! Me alegro mucho que hayas aprendido mucho._

_Goku decidió dejar a su menor hijo estudiando su pelea contra Vegeta en su casa mientras el salía un momento para poder entrenar un poco en las afueras del bosque y de pasada comer algo pues estaba muy hambriento._

_**Fin del Flasback**_

-¡PUES GOTEN SACO 4.5!- Respondió Milk luego de que Goku explicara su "método" de estudio.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Goku viendo como su esposa caminaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado.

-¡VEGETA Y TU OCASIONARON LA SEGUNDA GUERRA MUNDIAL! ¡ES LA TONTERÍA MAS GRANDE QUE EH ESCUCHADO EN TODA MI VIDA!-gritaba a los cuatro vientos Milk como si el mundo quisiese enterarse de la verdadera historia de la segunda guerra mundial.

-Pero Milk…-decía Goku haciéndose chiquito cada vez más y más frente a la furiosa de su esposa Milk.

-¡ESTA VEZ NADA DE PEROS! ¡YO…! ¡YO…!

-¿tú que Milk?-le pregunto Goku esperando la respuesta.

-¡YO! ¡ME IRE MAÑANA POR LA MAÑANA A PASAR UN DIA CON BULMA! ¡TU APRENDERAS LO LABORIOSO QUE ES SER UNA AMA DE CASA!-dijo Milk muy cerca de Goku.

-…-dijo Goku.

-¡Es más! Me iré ahora Goku ¡Sera mejor que prepares la cena, limpies la casa, laves la ropa, vayas al súper mercado y ayudes con las tareas de Goten! mientras que Gohan y yo no estamos. ¡Y SERÁ MEJOR QUE TE OLVIDES DE ENTRENAR!-dicho esto se sacó el mantel que siempre llevaba puesta y se lo tiro a Goku por la cara para salir de la casa dando zancadas enormes y cerrándola de golpe.

-¿Mami se fue?-preguntó el pequeño Goten que se había puesta bajo los muebles de la casa por si las moscas o las cosas se ponían feas.

-Yo creo que si Goten…-Dijo Goku bajando la mirada hasta Goten y posteriormente poniéndose el delantal que Milk dejo tirado.

-No te preocupes papi yo anote todo lo que dijo mamá antes que se vaya.

1.- Preparar la cena.

2.-Limpiar la casa.

3.-Lavar la ropa.

4.-Ir al súper mercado.

5.-No entrenar por ningún motivo.

-¡Waoo! Pero Goten esas son muchas cosas ¿Estás seguro que podemos hacerlo solos?-pregunto el mayor.

-¡Claro que si papi! Y así le demostraremos a mami que si podemos hacer muchas cosas solos.

-¡Cierto!-exclamo Goku haciendo la pose de los 2 dedos.

Goten y Goku salieron de su casa derechito al bosque por unos cuantos animales para luego prepararlos y así puedan llenar sus enormes estómagos de sayajin súper desarrollados.

-Prepárate Goten, esta será tu primer vez cazando-dijo muy serio Goku e incluso más de lo normal.

-Si-afirmo Goten meneando la cabeza y comenzando a dar pequeños pasos dentro del bosque antes que su padre.

-Como primera tarea Goten iras a ver cuántos animales andan sueltos y si están en buenas condiciones pero no los cases, tendrás que aumentar un poco tu ki y te seguiré hasta allá-dijo el mayor.

-¡Claro que si papá!-respondió el menor alzando vuelo.

Goten voló sobre las alturas de la enorme montaña Paoz pero por más que se esforzara no encontraba ningún animal, quizás eran demasiado escurridizos o simplemente Goten no servía para la caza.

-¡No puede ser! No veo nada de nada-dijo el pequeño bajando desde los aires.

Cuando toco suelo firme su estómago soltó un tremendo rugido provocando que unos pájaros salgan volando asustados.

-¡Ahí van!- Goten trato de volar pero recordó las palabras de su padre.

"_**Como primera tarea Goten iras a ver cuántos animales andan sueltos y si están en buenas condiciones pero no los cases, tendrás que aumentar un poco tu ki y te seguiré**_ _**hasta allá**_"

Se sentó en una roca luego de recordar las palabras exactas y molesto comenzó a muy fuerte el piso.

-¿Por qué esos animales son tan difíciles de encontrar?-decía el muchachito muy frustrado por no obtener mejoras.

A lo lejos un enorme tigre con dientes enorme observaba a Goten desde una distancia prudencial listo y preparado para saltar y degollarle el cuello a su presa. Iba caminando sigilosamente hasta que el felino piso una ramita llamando la atención del pequeño cazador principiante.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó a la nada como si las plantas y rocas fueran a responderle.

El tigre siguió caminando más silencioso que antes y solo una piedra donde se había sentado Goten le impedía el paso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces el corpulento felino salto por encima y Goten volteo rápidamente la cabeza y alzo vuelo en busca del ki de su papá pero no contaba con que el tigre sea rápido vaya tras de él.

-¡PAPÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡ENCONTRÉ UN TIGRE PAPÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritaba por toda la montaña Paoz rogando que su progenitor venga salvarlo de las garras del enorme tigre con dientes enormes.

Sin embargo Goku estaba muy tranquilo al lado de un estanque buscando un pescado para comerlo después con Goten. Agudizo un poco el oído y entonces volteo la cabeza y vio que Goten venía en picada del cielo y un tigre estaba a escasos milímetros de él.

-¡AHHH!-Grito Goku esperando lo peor y solo atino a abrir los brazos para atrapar a Goten.

-¡Mira papá! ¡Mata al tigre!-dijo Goten desde los brazos de su padre.

-¡No!... ¡Hazlo tú! Tú lo encontraste o no?

Goten vio al tigre y con la palma de su mano creo una ráfaga de ki que atravesó al astuto y fuerte tigre tirándolo al piso.

-¡Waoo! ¿Viste eso papá?

-Claro Goten yo creo que el tigre y el pescado que encontré nos llenaran un poco el estómago-dijo Goku poniendo una mano tras la cabeza.

-¡Bieen!- grito Goten eufórico dando saltitos.

Mientras tanto en la exitosísima Corporación Capsula.

-Oye Vegeta ¿Te gusta el conjunto que compre ayer?-le pregunto una hermosa mujer de cabellos y ojos celestes como el cielo a su guapo y fornido marido.

-¿Hmp?-Vegeta volteo la cabeza y se encontró con su mujer vestida con un conjunto de lencería de encaje color negro azabache.

Vegeta observo de la cabeza a los pies a la mujer con la que él había decidido quedarse hace unos 10 años.

Rápidamente comenzó a besar su cuello con movimientos suaves y placenteros, Vegeta caminaba dando pequeños pasitos y cada vez faltaba menos para llegar a la alcoba que compartían hasta que…

-¡BUUULMAAAA! ¿DÓNDE ESTAAAS?-s escucho un grito muy fuerte desde la sala.

-¡Maldicion! ¿No me digas que es la troll de la esposa del idiota de Kakarotto?-pregunto molesto Vegeta apartándose de golpe de Bulma.

-¡Que raro! La tarde de chicas fue ayer, será mejor averiguar-dijo Bulma cogiendo una bata color rosa y unas pantuflas para bajar rápidamente las escaleras.

-Kakarotto imbécil. -Dijo Vegeta adentrándose a su habitación, lamentablemente ese día no hiba a ver premio para él.

Volviendo a la rocosa Montaña Paoz.

-¡ACHOOOOOOOO!-estornudo Goku.

-¡Papá! Seguro es el tío Vegeta otra vez-dijo Goten alcanzándole unos pañuelos a su querido padre.

-¡Ajajaja! Vegeta siempre piensa en mí y yo también, no por nada somos los mejores amigos Goten.

-¿En serio? Jamas lo había notado.

-¡Bueno Goten! ¿Qué más sigue en la lista?

-Mmm ¡Tendremos que ir al súper mercado!-dijo Goten.

-¡Pues será mejor ir ahora porque después tendremos más hambre!

Goten y Goku partieron de la montaña Paoz para ir en busca de vivieres al súper mercado.

-¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué es eso?!-dijo un hombre de mediana edad a la demás población.

-¡Pues parece que viene en picada!-respondió otro joven con bigote.

-¡Es un avión!-hablo una viejecita.

-¡No! ¡Es un súper héroe!-dijo un niño.

-¿No será el Gran Sayaman?-preguntó otro.

-¡El gran Sayaman solo aparece cuando hay problemas!

-¡Ya llegamos Goten-dijo Goku aterrizando frente a una multitud preguntando como diablos un hombre y un niño podían volar y aparecerse como si nada del otro mundo.

-¡Y por cierto señores! ¡Yo no soy ninguno de esos tipos! ¡Yo soy Goku!-dijo El hombre de cabellos alborotados.

-¡Y yo soy Goten!-respondió el otro frente a las dudas de las demás personas.

La mayoría de personas comenzaron a gritar despavoridas por todos lados pero Goku y Goten no le tomaron importancia a la reacción de la gente.

-¡Vamos Goten! ¿Qué es lo que necesitamos comprar?-pregunto Goku entrando al súper mercado.

-¡Chocolates, Pasteles, Helado y mucha Cerveza de mantequilla!-vociferaba Goten a su padre.

-¡Siiii!-dijeron en unisono padre e hijo cuando encontraron la sección de dulces y azucares.

En la corporación capsula.

-Y así fue como me harte de que Goku siempre se comporte como un hombre irresponsable… ¡Se ha convertido en todo un rebelde!-decia Milk al lado de montañas y montañas de pañuelos traídos por Bulma.

-¡No te preocupes Milk!-le respondió Bulma- ¡Ya se! ¡Le diré a Vegeta que hable con Goku para que lo haga entrar en razón!-dijo.

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA MUJER! ¡YO NO SOY NINGÚN PSICOLOCO PARA AYUDAR CON LOS PROBLEMAS DEL IMBECIL DE KAKKAROTTO Y LA TROLL QUE TIENE POR ESPOSA!-gritaba Vegeta desde la entrada de la recamara pues pasaba por ahí y escucho la super idea de su hermosa e inteligente esposa y madre de su hijo.

-¡A MI NO ME HABLAS EN ESE TONO VEGETA! ¡RECUERDA QUIEN TE DA DE COMER!...TA MBIEN RECUERDA QUIEN ES LA QUE SATISFACE TUS NECESIDADES MASCULINAS-respondió Bulma a los gritos de Vegeta con más gritos.

-¿Cómo es que estos dos llegaron a terminar juntos?-se preguntaba Milk en voz alta.

-¡No se, siquiera ellos lo saben señora Milk-dijo Trunks que se apareció en la habitación después de escuchar tanto griterío.

-¡Oh! Trunks… ¡La verdad es que extraño mucho a Goku y en ti veo a mi pequeño Goten!-dijo Milk abrazando a Trunks por sorpresa.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no regresa a su casa? ¡Estoy seguro que el señor Goku y Goten la deben extrañar muchísimo! Y no creo que esos vayan a durar más de un minuto solos limpiando y haciendo los deberes.-dijo Trunks con una sonrisa animando a Milk a regresar a su hogar.

-Tienes razón pequeño, ¡Regresare a mi casa! Pero… ¿Sabes dónde están esos dos?-pregunto Milk a Trunks.

-Mmmmm… ¡Ya veo! Están en el súper mercado de Satán City como a unos 30 km de aquí.

-¡Wau! Algún día a mí también me gustaría aprender a identificar el ki como ustedes lo hacen.

-¿Esta segura que puede ir sola hasta ese lugar?-pregunto Trunks viendo como la señora Milk recogía su bolso e iba dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación.

-Estaré Bien ¡Despiédreme de Bulma y Vegeta!-grito desde la puerta Milk.

-¡Adiós!-se despidió Trunks-Creo que ya es hora… ¡CALLENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ LOS DOS! ¡¿QUÉ YA NO RECUERDAN LO QUE DIJO EL SEÑOR PSICÓLOGO?!-grito mucho más fuerte que su padre y madre Trunks para calmar las aguas en su familia.

-…..-respondieron Bulma y Vegeta

-¡Así está mejor! ¡Me iré a comer algo!-dijo Trunks dirigiéndose a la salida.

Volviendo al súper mercado. Goten y Goku se habían aprovechado de la ausencia de Milk y llenaron miles de carritos llenos de demasiada comida y se había posicionado en una de las filas para pagar todo ello.

-¡Ya está! ¡Ahora solo falta avisarle a esa señorita con esas máquinas para que nos entregue ese papelito y nos vayamos a casa Goten!-dijo Goku provocando que las demás familias lo miren extrañados.

-¡Siii!-respondio Goten-¡Ojala mamá estuviera aquí y se de cuenta que nos hemos vuelto muy corresponsales!-comento Goten.

-Ahm, dsiculpa niño ¿No querras decir responsable?-pregunto una anciana que andava por ahí y escucho lo que dijo Goten.

-¡Señora! ¿Acaso su mami no le enseño a no meterse en conversaciones ajenas?-pregunto de mala gana Goten al ver que una anciana que estaba a punto de morir le estaba corrigiendo la forma de expresarse.

-¡Niño maleducado! ¡Se ve que tu padre no te enseña buenos modales! ¡Debes respetarme!...solo soy una dulce viejecita-dijo la anciana haciéndose la dolida.

-¡No! ¡Goten! No digas esas cosas o la anciana se morirá y nosotros seremos los culpables-dijo Goku al ver la reacción de la anciana y esta al escuchar sus palabras se calló de espaldas con las piernas arriba.

-¡Ay no!-decía Goku

-¡JOVENES DE HOY! ¡MALEDUCADOS! ¡NO TIENEN RESPETO POR LAS PERSONAS DE EDAD! ¿Y DÓNDE ESTA SU MADRE? ¡SEGURO QUE SALIO CON SUS AMIGAS DEJANDO SOLOS A ESTOS DOS NIÑOS!-vociferaba la anciana a Goku haciendo que se haga mucho más chiquito junto con Goten.

-¡Se equivoca señora! ¡Yo no soy ninguna madre irresponsable! ¡Y LE PROHIBO HABLARLE A SI A MIS HIJO Y ESPOSO!-gritaba una voz al final del pasillo y en sus mano se podía observar una sartén.

-¡Así que usted es la madre abnegada ¿No es asi?-dijo la vieja con desprecio.

-¡Oiga señora! Milk es una mujer muy hermosa y no le permito que le hable así porque…-dijo Goku sin saber que más decir.

-¿Por qué…?

-¡Porque Milk es la mejor cocinera de todo el universon y sin ella mi familia no podría vivir un solo minuto! Milk nos prepara el baño, lava la ropa y siempre es muy buena haciendo… ¿Cómo se llama lo que siempre hacemos cuando Goten y Gohan no están?-pregunto Goku a su esposa.

-¡GOKU! ¡ESAS SN COSAS PRIVADAS!-vocifero Milk sonrojada como un tomatito hasta las orejas.

-Pero tú siempre le dices esas cosas a Bulma y ella también y luego comienzan a gritarse-dijo el inocente sayajin salvador de la tierra.

-¡GOKUU!-volvió a reprenderle la morena aún más sonrojada.

-¡Esta familia está llena de locos! ¡Mejor me largo!-dijo la anciana que hasta ahora se había quedado escuchando la conversación de los esposos.

-Ya decia yo que esa anciana era rara-dijo el pequeño semisayajin.

-¿Entonces? ¿Volverás a la casa para que nos cocines algo rico Milk?-pregunto dudoso esperando un sartenazo o algo por el estilo.

-Milk solto un suspiro- Son mi familia y son lo más importante que tengo-dijo Milk. Ella sabía que cada vez que Goku le decía cosas como la que acababa de decir era porque la extrañaba sinceramente y ella también no podía negarlo.

-¡Yupi!-vociferaron papá e hijo-¡Vamos a la casa Milk-dijo Goku cogiendo a Milk de la cintura y alzando vuelo junto con Goten.

Milk no pudo soportarlo más y cogió el rostro del sayajin para besarlo por sorpresa provocando que este se sonrojara levemente.

-FIN-

_**Hey! ;)**_

_**Espero que esta historia les haya agradado y me acabo de enterar que estos días fue el cumpleaños de Vegeta el principito ¡Feliz cumpleaños Vegeta! **_

_**Por otro lado tengo que darles una noticia agradable por así decirlo. Estoy comenzando a anotar pequeños párrafos para mi historia de los tres años, obviamente hablamos de Vegeta y Bulma y tal vez más adelante pueda hacer una historia de mafia o algo por el estilo solo les adelantare que los tres años están inspirados en una canción de Katy Perry, una de mis cantantes favoritas.**_

_**¡CHAO! ¡Besos de Vainilla! *3* **_


End file.
